To Be A Halfa
by YahooSounding
Summary: Paulina, still having a crush on Danny Phantom, wishes that she would be like the ghost boy in her own way... but thanks to Desiree, that wish has now come true as Paulina is now a halfa! When Paulina finally learns about who Danny Phantom is, will she be embarrassed or impressed? And with Danny becoming teacher to Paulina, will these two find a spark? Danny x Paulina
1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

All right, here's a new category I can work with... Danny Phantom... and the best part is the capoeira of pairings to work with... (smirks) Especially with THIS one, which happens to be my favorite pairing! Well, sit back and relax!

* * *

It was just another day of fighting ghosts for the hero known as Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. Even though for him, fighting ghosts was a hobby, he just needed some time to wind down a bit, even when it is with his friends...

But of course, there's also always the crushes he had... particularily with one girl known as Paulina Sanchez... one of the most popular girls in high school. Everyone had a crush on her, even his best friend Tucker Foley did. Though Danny sighed. He knew Paulina also had a crush on Danny... but only his ghostly superhero side... she never knew Danny Phantom's real identity... come to think of it, it's not that hard to compare both Danny FENTON and Danny PHANTOM... but everyone, with the exceptions of his friends and Jazz, were a bit stupid when it came to figuring out identities...

Danny looked down, even if he did reveal himself to Paulina as Danny Fenton, would she still accept him? He didn't know for sure...

It was at that moment, when Danny was gathering his books, he heard the familiar screams of the classroom... boxes were being thrown everywhere. Danny groaned. "Of course... but where's the..."

The wisp of ghostly air came out of Danny's mouth as he nodded. "There it is."

Quickly, Danny ran to the bathroom and into one of the stalls as he said, "Going ghost!"

In no time at all, Danny had transformed into his ghost form, snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, black jumpsuit with the D on the outside, P on the inside logo on it, the works. With that said, Danny Phantom immediately flew out and started scanning for the Box Ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAUNT BOXES!"

Danny then stopped short as he noticed the Box Ghost going around and throwing boxes using levitation. Danny then stopped short as he crossed his arms. "Really, Box Ghost? Really?"

"It's a slow day, so sue me!" The Box Ghost frowned as he crossed his arms. Then he groaned, "I'm guessing I know what comes next..."

"You'd be guessing right." Danny said as he opened up the thermos.

"BEWA-A-A-A-ARE!" The Box Ghost screamed as he got sucked up inside the Fenton Thermos. He sighed as he put the Thermos aside.

"Honestly, some of these ghosts haven't even tried lately..." Danny said as he pocketed the thermos.

"GHOST BOY!"

Danny stood stiff, then gave a smile as he turned towards the object of his affections, Paulina as she came over in excitement. "Hi, Paulina..."

"Oh, Inviso-bill, you remember who I am!" Paulina smiled as she kissed him. "Thank you again for saving the school..."

Danny could only give a smile as he said, "It was no trouble at all... just happy to help..."

Before Danny could go, Paulina spoke up. "Wait a moment, ghost boy! Do you have any plans for tonight? Because my parents won't be home, and I was thinking you could... well..."

Danny sighed as he turned to Paulina. "You know, Paulina, I would love to, but... you see there are a lot of things that I really have to do and..."

Paulina sighed. "I... I guess I can understand that..."

"Don't worry though. I'm sure when I find the time, I'll find a way to get back to you." Danny smiled, trying to assure his crush.

Paulina looked up to Danny as she smiled in hope.

"I have to go now." Danny said.

"See you soon, Inviso-Bill!" Paulina giggled as Danny disappeared into the ceiling. As soon as Danny was on the ceiling and he watched Paulina leave, he transformed back into Danny Fenton and sighed in relief.

"Close one..." Danny sighed as he heard his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see Sam had just texted him.

* * *

"Every time... every time I try to get his attention, he's just... gone the next..." Paulina sighed as she was walking home from school. She couldn't believe it... her hero, who she had dubbed 'Inviso-bill', had once again saved the school, and more importantly, herself, from harm.

She just didn't understand why Inviso-bill would just go off and leave though. Sure, she managed to catch him a few times, and he is really friendly... if only she could manage to keep up with him, but...

"Am I really crazy to think it? It's probably because he is a ghost and well... I'm a human..." Paulina sighed as she sat down on the bench, sighing.

Unknown to anyone else was that a certain wish granting ghost was circling around, out for a fly as she was bored. Nobody had made a wish verbally for at least a couple of months and she had been in quite a slump. Desiree sighed as she sat down nearby the building as she looked around...

"Oh, how I simply adore Inviso-bill..."

Desiree looked up upon hearing the voice. She floated down and hid behind the bushes as she saw Paulina sitting down. "What is this I hear? A girl who is in pining for a boy?"

Desiree floated and raised an eyebrow as Paulina frowned. "I mean... I just don't understand it... Inviso-bill is cute... snow white hair, green eyes... that adorable black jumpsuit..."

Desiree's eyes widened as she sighed. "Oh... the ghost kid."

Desiree shook her head. Sure, as cute as that boy Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom was, he certainly made a name for himself. Not only did he manage to beat her twice, but she couldn't face the fact that she had been defeated by a boy... no, a man. Even she couldn't deny that. Fortunately, she isn't interested in revenge or anything of the sort. She just wanted to grant wishes... but she knew there were the deadly consequences behind the wishes if people didn't specify the specifics...

But... seeing Paulina sigh in sadness... reminded Desiree of herself when she was still alive and very in love with the sultan. She saw Paulina as a girl that would do anything to win Danny's heart... but knew she would never get it because Danny might have had someone else...

The thought of that someone else made her frown as she sighed. Sam Manson. Sure, she wasn't trying to be bad, but she can be a bit of a jealous witch, from what she had witnessed watching from the interactions of Danny and Sam a couple of times...

Desiree then turned to Paulina as Paulina looked up. "I wonder... what it would be like if I were... his kind? If I were like the ghost boy... oh, I wish I could be like the ghost boy, but not, like, try to be evil, but be alongside him as a sidekick and maybe even a... romantic partner..." Paulina sighed. "Oh, how I would like that... maybe if it does come true, and I don't like it... I'd like to be the one to reverse it myself..."

Desiree's eyes brightened when she heard the wish being granted... and best of all, this girl was actually thinking carefully through her wish. It was rare that that had ever happened. She would be more than glad to grant that wish. "So you have wished it... and so you shall get it..."

Desiree raised her hands as some magic dust flew at Paulina and covered her eyes as she yelped, rubbing them.

"What hit me?" Paulina blinked as she looked around in confusion, but saw nothing there. Paulina shrugged as she started to walk off. Desiree just watched as Paulina walked off as Desiree gave a smile.

"Come morning, you will see some new changes... and more..." Desiree smiled as she decided to float off for the night...

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING..._

Inside her room, Paulina yawned as she got up, her alarm clock going off. She had a little bit of a night, arguing with Dash, who was practically begging to go out with her, and having a nice chat with Star.

But she knew that another day of school was about to arrive, so she started rubbing her white hair as she got up to look in the mirror. As she started to brush her hair, she started to notice that she was wearing a black-like suit that had a P logo... and white heel like boots. She didn't remember putting these on last night... it was then her mind clicked.

She had white hair? She looked in the mirror again and blinked, wondering if that was true... it was.

Paulina looked like she was ready to panic when she held her face... finally noticing her beautiful blue eyes were now green.

That was when she started to scream.

* * *

And with that, we are done with this first chapter! Tell me what you think of this... I'll likely be continuing this one, but hopefully, this is a good start, if any! Give this a review and a favorite, if you may please and thank you!


	2. Friend Like Me

Here's a new chapter! Give it a read, my friends!

* * *

Paulina stepped back as she held her face in horror. She didn't remember wearing these to bed... and she certainly didn't remember being a ghost. She pinched herself, just to be sure... to her shock, she wasn't dreaming.

"Is everything okay up there, mi hija?" An older feminine voice called.

"Uh... si, mama." Paulina said in worry, as she looked between the door and her whole body, wondering how she was going to explain this to her mom.

"Are you sure, I heard screaming. I'm coming up!" The female voice said as footsteps were heard going upstairs.

It was then Paulina was in a panic as she closed her eyes, holding her head in a panic. _"What do I do, what do I do... I just want to be myself!"_

Because Paulina had her eyes closed, she didn't see the white rings surrounding her as they transformed her back to her regular human form, the form that was wearing pink pajamas, and her black hair was present. It was then the door opened as Paulina opened one eye to see that her mother was walking in.

"Ah, Paulina... still as beautiful as ever." Her mother smiled.

Paulina blinked in confusion, before glancing in the mirror, looking in surprise to see that she was back to her regular form again.

"Uh... thank you, mama." Paulina said in confusion.

"Well, get yourself ready, you don't want to miss breakfast." Her mother laughed as she started to head out the door.

"Uh... si, si." Paulina nodded nervously as she turned towards the mirror in confusion. What was that all about? She thought that she had seen herself as a ghost...

As soon as the image of her as a ghost appeared, the rings appeared around her as she noticed them... she was then transformed once again to what she had seen before in the mirror. She gasped.

"How is this possible?" Paulina asked... before she felt something coming out of her mouth... a visible wisp of air. "I've seen that wisp of air before... from long ago when me and the other kid went down with something..."

"And I will assure you that you are not sick, my child."

Paulina turned in a panic as she saw a strange person sitting on her bed. Paulina carefully looked at this person in curiosity... her long, shimmering black hair, her blue harem like dress and a ghostly tail with blue jewelry. Paulina had actually considered screaming for a moment... but after the last surprise, decided not to bother, but she was still a little freaked out.

"Who are you?" Paulina asked.

Desiree gave a warm smile as she offered her hand. "My name is Desiree. And..."

"Are... are you a ghost?" Paulina gulped, looking at her.

Desiree gave a smile and nodded.

"Well... you're not going to kidnap me or hurt me, are you? If you do, I know a..." Paulina started.

"...ghost boy? So I've heard... and met with him a couple of times... but tell me this, Paulina. If I were here to hurt you or kidnap you, unless it was by some wish, I would have already done it." Desiree explained.

"W-wish?" Paulina asked in confusion... then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute... yesterday afternoon..."

Desiree smiled and nodded. "Indeed. I overheard your wish about how you want to meet up with the Ghost Boy, getting to know him... and you were very specific with that wish. Well, I happily granted you your wish. You are now like your ghost boy... you are still human, but you can transform into a ghost at will."

Paulina paused as she tried it out, closing her eyes as the rings appeared as she appeared human again. "Wow... so... you're a ghost, but you're also a genie?"

"Something along the lines..." Desiree nodded.

"Well... are you transparent?" Paulina paused.

"I can be a solid ghost if I want to be... like right now." Desiree said... before yelping as Paulina gave her a big hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy you made me!" Paulina smiled. "But... why me? Surely there are other people that wish for things..."

"And they do... a lot. I still grant wishes, but they're never specific with them." Desiree explained. "For example, you wish for cotton candy, you get it, but it's a monster that floods the city. You wish to be like your favorite anime character, you ARE that character."

Paulina paused as she put a hand on her chin. "Wait... now that you mention it... I remember a long time ago when I wished to be popular like Sayonara Pussycat. The next thing I know, I'm in a storage room in the movie theater, wondering how I got here and why I felt like I was at the top of my popularity as a chibi."

Desiree paused as she coughed awkwardly. "That sounds pretty strange. But back to what I was saying... nobody has ever specified their wishes like you and... I'm happy to say that you're the first..."

"Wishes with deadly consequences..." Paulina paused. "Well, you gave me a wonderful gift, so would you mind if I returned the favor?"

Desiree raised an eyebrow. "That depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Desiree... did I get that right?" Paulina looked up to Desiree, who nodded. "I wish that the wishes that you hear, you can only grant because you want to, not because you have to."

Desiree stared in surprise. "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

Desiree gasped as she felt a pink glow surrounding her. Desiree gasped as she felt herself. "Uh... Paulina, I... I don't know what to say..."

Paulina smiled. "Think nothing of it, Desiree. You have gave me my wish, and so I'm happy to give you yours. I bet you're tired of hearing wishes you're forced to grant."

Desiree gave a smile as she hugged Paulina. "Paulina... you're the best."

Paulina paused as she smiled. "Listen, uh, Desiree, you seem to know more about the ghost powers than I do. After all, I am just a popular girl with strange powers that she can't control... and I want to impress my ghost boy."

"And impress him, you shall." Desiree smiled. "But unfortunately, I cannot be the one to teach you."

"Why not?" Paulina asked. "You're a ghost yourself."

"Yes, it is true that I am a ghost, but... if people hear that you got your help from someone like me, you'd probably be hated..." Desiree sighed. "But I do know of a perfect teacher who can teach you... all you have to do is meet him..."

"Meet who?" Paulina asked.

"Let's just say... someone like you are now who understands how to control his powers... someone like your Ghost Boy." Desiree smirked.

Paulina gasped as Desiree found an empty perfume bottle. "Would you mind if I hid in your perfume bottle? I'll be glad to help you, my child."

"Si!" Paulina smiled. "Desiree, you are the best ghost genie a girl could ask for!"

"Think nothing of it." Desiree smiled as she entered the bottle. "Just be sure to have me on your person for the day... I will tell you when the time is right, all right?"

"But of course!" Paulina smiled as she took the bottle and put it in her backpack.

"Oh... and if you ever want a girl to talk to... just give me a call." Desiree said, poking her head out of the backpack.

Paulina gave a smile as she was about to walk out the door... when Desiree popped her head out of the backpack again. "By the way, you better keep control of your body. Your legs became transparent."

Paulina yelped as she noticed that her lower half of her body had became transparent. She shut her eyes as her lower half became visible again. "Thank you."

With that, Paulina decided to take her backpack and get down to breakfast.

* * *

Second chapter is completed, and the set-up is underway! Read and review!


	3. Bare Necessities

Here's a new chapter! Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

A couple hours later, Danny, Tucker and Sam were arriving in school as Danny looked a little exhausted. Tucker noted his eyes as Tucker winced. "Woof. You don't look so good, Danny."

"Sorry, I had a late night concerning ghosts." Danny sighed... then glared at Tucker and Sam. "By the way, I tried to call you about it last night to get over. Where were you guys?"

Sam paused as she moved her eyes a bit. "Er, sorry, I had my phone off. You know I have to get sleep, Danny."

"Sorry, dude, same for me." Tucker said, chuckling nervously.

Danny sighed as he said sarcastically. "Nice to know I have friends in high places..."

Tucker smiled nervously as Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Listen, I just heard that this school is about to install new vending machines."

Danny and Tucker's eyes lit up and high-fived as they both said, "Score!"

"I know, right!" Sam smiled. "The best part is, I decided to collaborate with my parents and they agreed to put the vending machines in!"

"SCORE!" Danny and Tucker smiled as Sam held up her hand... but before Danny could high five, he started to think.

"Wait a minute. What's the catch?" Danny frowned.

"No catch. Just make sure that all these vending machines had healthy snacks." Sam smiled.

Tucker and Danny turned visibly green as they started to wobble. Sam, not paying attention to her friends' bodies, smiled. "I know, isn't it great! Finally, my voice will be heard! And it'll one-up the jocks and the populars! Score one for the geeks, Goths and... well, whatever they call you, Danny."

Danny paused as he turned to Sam. "Er... no offense Sam, but... well, I don't think those vending machines will last a day..."

Sam scoffed. "Oh please, the only way these vending machines can be trouble is if they're possessed by ghosts... and even if they were, you chase them off, like you always do."

Danny paused as the three of them walked in the school. "Somehow, I wish you wouldn't tempt fate like that."

* * *

From nearby, the backpack that Paulina was wearing shook a little, as Paulina looked closer at it. She took off her backpack and opened it up as she looked in her backpack, talking on the inside of her perfume bottle. "You okay in there, Des?"

"I am fine. I just thought I heard a wish and was tempted to grant it, but I withheld my boundaries." Desiree explained as Paulina took her bottle out and put it in her pocket.

"I think you may be better in my pocket for a while." Paulina said as she walked off.

"Yo, Paulina!"

Paulina gave a groan as she looked up to see a familiar blonde haired, cocky jock coming up to her. "What is it, Dash?"

Dash chuckled. "You're not going to believe this, but I, the great and powerful Dash, have finally perfected the quarterback throw!"

Paulina just shook her head. "That's nice. Is there a real reason for you to approach me?"

"Well, but of course there is! I'm expecting you to give me extra cheers when tonight's football game comes in order!" Dash smirked. "Of course, when we win, I expect the best cheerleader in the world to give me a big kiss!"

Paulina just rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope you find that best cheerleader, because you say that every time to every other cheerleader that's on the field."

Dash laughed. "Good one, Paulina!"

"And with that cocky laugh, we're done talking. Good-bye to you, and farewell to thee!" Paulina said as she started to walk off, though not realizing that a couple moments ago, her lower half turned transparent, making her pants fall off.

That didn't escape Dash's attention. "Nice view, Paulina! I love those pink panties."

Paulina's eyes widened as she looked down to see her pants had indeed fallen off. Blushing in anger, she pulled them up and glared at Dash. "Say one word about what you saw, and I will make sure you are barren!"

Paulina gave a growl as she walked away from Dash and hid in a dark corner. She gave a growl and held her hand as Desiree popped out of the bottle, looking at Paulina in sympathy.

"Hmmm... seems to me that kid... Dash, you call him?... seems to be bothering you." Desiree said.

"Tell me about it." Paulina frowned. "I mean, sometimes, Dash can be good... but his bad qualities outweigh his good ones. Sure, he's good at football. He's also not smart. He's a good flirter. He's a mean bully who likes to shove nerds into lockers. Now, I don't like the nerds and geeks either, but I don't want to laugh at it."

Desiree raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me that you don't want to be known as shallow, huh?"

"I guess you can say that..." Paulina sighed. "When I first saw the Ghost Boy that saved my life... well, there was something about him that I felt. He's always so mysterious, so... odd, so quirky... and yet he's really sweet and likable... and now that I have these new powers, maybe the Ghost Boy can see that I can be strong like him!"

Desiree took a deep breath. "Maybe so, but Paulina, these powers aren't just toys for you to play with. Have you ever heard the phrase 'With great power comes great responsibility'?"

"No." Paulina shook her head.

"I think I heard it from somewhere, probably a kid reading a comic about a spider." Desiree said. "My point is, just because you have powers doesn't mean you can fool around. Which is why you're going to meet your new trainer. To help you learn control."

"Yes, I get that, but where is my trainer?" Paulina frowned.

"I can't say. You have to find out for yourself..." Desiree explained. "Anyway, back on point, not all nerds and geeks are bad..."

Paulina paused. "I suppose that's true. I can tolerate them, but..."

Paulina had to sit down and think.

"But what?" Desiree raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I... I guess... well, they're nerds and I'm popular..." Paulina started.

"Aren't those just abstract terms. Sure, some people act different, but it doesn't mean they can't get along." Desiree said. "Give me an example of a kid you think would be popular, but is still on the nerd and geeks' side."

Paulina paused. "Well... thinking about it, I would have to peg Sam. She can be popular if she wanted to be... but she chose the path of the nerds and geeks because she liked them..."

"Well, there you go. It doesn't matter if you're rich, you just need to know who your true friends are." Desiree explained.

"How will I know?" Paulina asked.

"You'll know soon enough... but just know the world isn't as black and white as it seems." Desiree said. "By the way, you want me to eradicate Dash's genitals?"

Paulina gave a chuckle. "Trying to cheer me up?"

"Maybe. So, you want me to do it?" Desiree smiled.

"No, no, let's let him be for now. But if he tries to flirt with me again... you're free to go all out..." Paulina said as Desiree gave a chuckle... as Paulina's lower half, once again, went transparent and her pants fell off.

"You might want to also keep control of your powers as well..." Desiree gave a giggle.

Paulina looked down and yelped as she pulled her pants back up, thankful that no one else saw it, she didn't want another Dash looking over at her panties. She groaned. "The sooner I find that ghost trainer, the better..."

As Desiree gave a giggle as she went back in the perfume bottle, Paulina took a deep breath and started to go into the school.

As Paulina passed by Danny, Sam and Tucker talking, Danny felt a wisp of ghostly air coming out of his mouth. He blinked as he looked around. Tucker and Sam noticed as well.

"You don't think a ghost is nearby?" Tucker asked.

"Well, if it is, it's pretty quiet thus far..." Danny said. "You better hope you didn't just tempt fate, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please, like I would ever do that..."

* * *

With that, the third chapter is done! So go ahead, Read and review, tell me what you guys think!


	4. All In the Golden Afternoon

Okay, and we are now back! Make some popcorn and settle down, because this story is about to get interesting.

* * *

It was silent in the cafeteria as the new vending machines were being set up and hidden under cloth. One of the men that had just finished lugging the huge machines inside took out a cloth and wiped his brow as he gave a sigh of relief. With his job done, he stared to turn around and head back out... leaving the giant machines unattended.

Of course, that was the cue of a few laughing ghosts to come down from the vents to enter the big machines.

* * *

All the while, at that very moment, everyone was gathered in the auditorium as Danny sat between Tucker and Sam as he looked up, not as excited because Sam already told the others in advance. Tucker then whispered to his friend, "Don't sweat it, dude. If luck is on our side, those vending machines will be gone by the end of the week... maybe sooner if a ghost-"

"Don't say it." Danny frowned, covering Tucker's mouth.

Near the other side, Paulina was sitting down and relaxing as she looked back, wondering whether Desiree would be okay being left in the perfume bottle back at her locker. She knew that Desiree told her she would be fine, but... it still concerned her pretty much.

"Paulina?"

"Hm?" Paulina blinked, turning towards her blonde haired friend, Star. "Oh... Star. Hey."

"You okay? You seem... preoccupied." Star said.

"I've had... an interesting day." Paulina said, smiling nervously. Star looked suspicious, but decided not to go into any further details.

It was at that moment the principal of the school, Principal Ishiyama, walked up and coughed as all attention was turned to her. Principal Ishiyama gave a smile. "Now that I have everyone's attention... I have some good news from the school. After talking it over, we have pulled some strings and... for the first time in history, we are allowing vending machines in the cafeteria."

Everyone (sans Danny, Tucker and Sam) were talking in excitement upon hearing the news. Paulina looked up in mild interest. Principal Ishiyama gave a chuckle. "Of course, they will all supply healthy foods, as suggested by the Manson family."

Everyone's eyes immediately widened in shock and everyone near Sam turned to glare at her. Sam, noticing the glares, frowned. "Oh, come on. Like you didn't see that coming."

Paulina could only shake her head in disgust. While she does admit that the Goth girl had potential, she was always a little more snobby and selfish about her own desires... she sighed as she noticed Danny Fenton looking disappointed in the corner. She sighed in sympathy. She had to admit, even if Danny Fenton wasn't exactly on the popular side, she felt a bit bad for the boy...

"Of course, everything is paid for by the Manson family and..." Principal Ishiyama continued as everyone turned back, but before things could go any further.

CRACK!

A crash was heard from the wall as all eyes turned to see what stood before them... a giant robotic monster that seemed to be made out of... vending machines.

Sam paused as she looked up in shock... before slowly turning towards the glaring audience. "Oh, that could be anybody's vending machines!"

A guttural roar was heard before massive panic was sent out. Mr. Lancer, standing nearby, groaned as he ran over to the microphone and yelled out, "Everybody run out!"

People proceeded to do so as the vending machine monster started to smash the place up.

As Danny, Sam and Tucker ran out, Danny felt his ghost sense coming out of his mouth as he glared at the sense. "You activate now?"

Over near the opposite direction, Paulina's ghost sense went off as she looked over at her mouth. "I seriously need a breath mint... or wait, is that that 'ghost sense' she mentioned..."

Paulina stopped as she turned, looking around, not realizing that Danny, Sam and Tucker went the opposite way than the others. "If there's a ghost here, it's probably in those vending machines... I should wait until Inviso-bill shows up..."

Paulina jumped from behind the chair as she kept a close eye out... and in the corner of her eye, she smirked as she saw the object of her affections coming in. "Right... on... schedule..."

Sure enough, Danny Phantom was circling around the ghost as he was trying to spot for a weakness. "Okay... weak spots, weak spots, where would a vending machine controlling ghost keep their weak spot..."

Danny sent out some blasts with his hands to deflect the monster's punches as he flew around, not realizing Paulina was watching as she gave a smile. "So heroic... so brave... and he shoots lasers out of his hands... okay, I guess I must have that power..."

She kept watching as Danny kept circling around and blasting. Paulina frowned in concern. "My poor Inviso-bill's in trouble... maybe he needs a helping hand... now... how do I activate my ghost form, do I just..."

Paulina shut her eyes as two rings formed around her and she was now in her ghost form once again. Paulina gave a smile as she admired herself. "Ohhh... I don't look so bad, I..."

Paulina heard Danny's yelp of pain as she turned to see Danny getting punched. "Oh, right! My ghost boy is in trouble!"

Paulina paused as she closed her eyes and held out her hand, focusing on a big blast as a green glow appeared out of her hand. "Laser power... activate!"

Paulina then released the laser as it knocked the vending machine monster's hands, causing him to stop punching Danny. Danny noticed the green glow in confusion, knowing that wasn't one of his... but he had no time to think about that... he had spotted a small quarter vendor near the stomach. "Bingo!"

Danny then flew over to the stomach and pulled out a small quarter. He carefully placed it in... and before the monster could react, he froze up. The monster yelped and screamed as the vending machines started falling apart... revealing the green ghost behind it as the green ghost stood sheepishly. Danny crossed his arms in disappointment as the Greenie gave a wave... but before it could run off scared, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in. Danny gave a nod of satisfaction as another disaster was once again averted... sort of. Danny looked around to see all the vending machines had destroyed almost all of the auditorium.

Before he could ponder this any further, he heard a voice.

"You know, Ghost Boy, you did some smart thinking."

Danny turned sharp as he came face to face with... a brand new ghost? Danny was about to put himself into another stance... before taking a second look at the ghost. She looked vaguely... familiar. Actually, she almost looked like...

"Paulina?" Danny said in shock as his mouth dropped.

Paulina shook her head in shock as she started floating. "Er... no, I'm not Paulina, I don't know who that is? No, I am... the lovely Ghostly Trista."

Danny frowned a bit as he said, "Paulina, your head is basically the same, and even though you have white hair, a black suit, sweet boots and... and..."

Danny looked down blushing as he noticed Paulina's legs doing a pose. He looked like he was ready to drool, but he managed self-control. "Anyway, I know who you are. It wasn't that hard to guess."

Paulina looked shocked... and sighed. "Oh, I guess you got me. Fine, I am Paulina Sanchez, the girl who likes you..."

"Paulina, I have a lot of questions, but I guess the main one is... how and why?" Danny said.

"I don't know..." Paulina half-lied. "I just wished for something like this yesterday, and the next morning, I found myself like this... I can change into my human form at any time, but I still have trouble retaining my ghost form..."

"Wish?" Danny raised an eyebrow, already having suspicions and knowing who was responisible. "I think I have a lot of questions answered, actually... listen to me, Paulina, that ghost half of yours isn't safe, it's..."

"Look, Inviso-bill, you already know my secret identity, and it would be best if you don't reveal it to anyone else..." Paulina said.

"But still, being half-dead may be fun at first, but it's a big responsibility." Danny started.

"What do you know about being half-ghost?" Paulina asked. Danny's eyes widened as he realized he got stuck in a trap as Paulina smirked. "Oh ho... so you are like me... half human, half ghost as well? Well, you already know my secret identity, it is fair I know yours."

Danny looked over, nervously as he knew people would come in any minute. "Paulina, I don't know if this is a good id-"

"Look, you know my identity, it is fair I know yours. Besides, I want to know the hero who saved me." Paulina frowned.

Danny looked around for an exit... then sighed, feeling pretty much trapped. Danny looked up to Paulina as he sighed. "You're not going to like it..."

"Why would I not? Come on." Paulina gave an excited smile.

With no other choice... Paulina watched as the two rings form around Danny Phantom... and when they were lowered, Paulina's eyes widened in shock as a smiling, nervous Danny Fenton was standing in front of her.

"Danny Fenton? Y-you're the Ghost Boy? You're Inviso-bill?" Paulina said in shock.

"Well... actually, my alter ego is Danny Phantom, but... yeah, I don't reveal it that much." Danny blushed nervously.

Paulina kinda laughed. "Oh, I get it. Because Fenton almost sounds like Phan-"

Paulina then held her head. "Th-this shouldn't be right... and yet... and yet..."

Paulina's head was running as she started making comparisons between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Her eyes widened. "How did nobody else compare you two? Both of you have the same body structure and the same faces!"

Danny Fenton sighed as he started to speak, "Paulina, listen..."

"I'm sorry, Danny... I... I need time to think!" Paulina said as she ran off.

"Paulina, wait!" Danny said in worry as he saw Paulina rush off. Danny groaned... then frowned as he looked over. "Desiree... I don't know what you did, but I am going to find out!"

* * *

And we'll end our fourth chapter there! Don't worry, Paulina's a little bit in shock, but she'll be able to get over it pretty soon. Anyway, PM or review if you come up with ideas for this story!


	5. Reflection

Time for a brand new chapter of this!

* * *

Inside a dark corner of the school, Paulina was looking up towards an eye-shifting Desiree for a few minutes. "I'm waiting."

"For what, may I ask?" Desiree asked, out of mere curiosity.

"For YOUR confession. You KNEW that Danny PHANTOM, the ghost boy, the boy of my dreams was really Danny FENTON, someone who... honestly isn't really all that important in the popular side." Paulina frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never asked. Besides, don't you feel better, now that you know the secret to your ghost boy's identity?" Desiree asked, giving a warm smile towards the young girl.

Paulina paused as she looked down. "I... I guess so... but... I'm just so conflicted..."

"Paulina... I know things are a little mixed up for you right now, but you're the one who has to make the decision. If you still want to hang out with Danny, even with his secret identity revealed to you, that's your choice. Just remember, I can still reverse your wish." Desiree advised.

Paulina sighed as she looked down. "I... need some time to think."

Desiree gave a nod. "I understand. Just remember, if you need me, just snap your fingers."

With that said, Desiree went up and phased through the ceiling as she started to fly around the town of Amity Park.

 _"She's almost like me... when I was her age..."_ Desiree sighed as she looked up.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a miserable day inside the truck. A younger Desiree, her black hair done up and wearing a purple harem's outfit as she looked around. She sighed as she looked down on the floor, shyly.

She didn't like being a piece of meat for people to gawk over, but unfortunately, it was the life of a harem girl. Ever since she was born out of her mother's womb, she had been raised and trained to think like the harem girls did, because, as her first slave owner once said to her, "All women are to obey all types of men, no matter how big or small!"

And so, she had been trained to dance... dance to her heart's content. She admitted that it was pretty embarrassing, just to see men gawk at her, but it kept her mind off the pressures of the world...

She had grown up learning this life, and thinking, wishing that one day, things would turn around for her.

It was then she felt the cart stopped as she then heard a voice, "Okay, cooperate, or it's your head!"

Desiree winced, but obeyed as she got up and followed the women out. Desiree sighed as she looked down, feeling miserable. She was horrified that she was sold to a royal sultan, a SULTAN of all things. From what she heard about many sultans, they were dressed in all white, old and fat. She looked down, groaning to herself. She hated this life, she hated being a slave... she... she looked up and gasped.

The sultan was wearing all white mostly, with some gold trimmings... but he wasn't old... in fact, he was about close to the right age... sure, he was a little portly, but his body shape looked just about right. The next thing she knew, she found herself blushing as the sultan looked around at all the women.

"Welcome, my beautiful women, to my lovely harem. Now, I expect all of you can cooperate with each other, because you'll be living in the castle for quite some time. If you do something wrong... well, I don't know about you, but... well, you don't want to mess with the wrong side." The sultan explained. "Now, for some rules. I don't expect politeness, but please be courteous towards your fellow woman and to I. And... please don't tell my wife."

Desiree, hearing that, yelped as she looked down in disappointment. Just her luck that the first man she happens to gain an interest in is married...

"Now, the guards will show you to your rooms, so I expect you to get comfortable in them. I don't expect to remember all your names, but if you do a good enough job, I'll think about the possibility..." The sultan said. "Now, off to your rooms, shoo, shoo."

The women obeyed as they started to walk in a straight line, followed behind by a trailing Desiree, who yelped as she tripped down on the floor.

"Hey! Up, you wench!" The guard frowned as he was about to poke her with his sword.

"Men, men! Control yourselves!" The sultan frowned as he got up and ran towards the young woman as he picked her up by the hand. "Are you okay?"

Desiree looked at the man in surprise as she started blushing. "I-I'm fine. I... j-just slipped that's all. I'm sorry for ruining your clean floors."

The sultan looked towards Desiree's eyes and looked over her body... as he smiled, "Just a mere accident. I'm sure being in a royal harem must be nerve-wracking."

"It... it is." Desiree blushed as she got up. "I-I should be going over to the other girls."

"Huh? O-oh! So you shall!" The sultan said as he let go of her hands. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Y-yes, your royal highness." Desiree said as she bowed towards the man and started to walk, a guard accompanying her.

As she turned the corner, she looked towards the corner of her eye to see the sultan looking back towards her, smiling... before both turning away towards each other, Desiree giving a warm smile. This was the first time any man ever showed her kindness and compassion...

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Desiree was sitting near the fountain, alone as she looked at her reflection in the water. She just sighed happily as she stirred the water with her finger.

"DESIREE!"

Desiree didn't hear her name being called as she looked down towards the water. It was then she noticed another reflection coming up, shining in the water.

"Oh, hello there, ghost boy. Forgive me if I didn't hear you, I was... having a scentimental memory." Desiree sighed happily.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but I want you to reverse someone's wish!" Danny growled.

Desiree sighed as she turned towards the ghost boy. "You know, I made several wishes, my child. You'll have to be more specific on which one."

Danny frowned. "Look, I saw Paulina having a ghost form, like me?"

Desiree, pretending to be coy, cocked her head in confusion. "Who?"

Danny blinked... then sighed. "Paulina is the popular girl in school that I used to... well... thinking about it, I don't know if I still like like her or not, but... the point is, she made a wish, and she has a ghost form now! I didn't tell my friends about it, because I didn't want them to worry... yet. Look, Desiree, I still remember what happened when you did it to Tucker!"

"Ah yes, that was a fun wish, wasn't it?" Desiree smiled... then sighed. "Look, Ghost Boy, even if I did do something to this 'Paulina' of yours, which I won't deny, I did..."

"I knew it!" Danny frowned.

"...I can't reverse her wish." Desiree said. "She was VERY specific in her wishing... making it so that she's the only one who can reverse her own wish."

"So... I can't just say... I wish that Paulina's wish was reversed?" Danny asked.

"Won't respond." Desiree said.

Danny paused. "I wish I had... new shoes."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree said, snapping her fingers as his white boots were now replaced by blue sneakers... with wheels on them as Danny yelped and slipped.

"I wish these blue sneakers were gone!" Danny frowned.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree nodded, snapping her fingers as Danny's white boots appeared once again.

"...I wish Paulina's wish was reversed!" Danny smirked.

Desiree just stared at Danny, not saying a word. Danny sighed as he pulled out his thermos. "Fine. I'm just going to get Paulina and get her through the Fenton Ghost Catcher and get rid of that spirit before it makes her worse that Tucker! But first, I wi-"

"She specifically wished that the form wouldn't be evil, so I didn't do that." Desiree pointed out.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Danny frowned.

Desiree sighed. "You and your hero complex. Look... Danny... I only try to make people happy with their wishes. I know I may not be the type that does it, but sometimes, there are people that are specific enough to have me grant a nice wish every once in a while. Besides... maybe Paulina WANTS to be a ghost girl?"

Danny groaned. "Having one halfa in this town is enough... I don't think the town can take two..."

"But you seem pretty stressed out... you need help, Danny... and maybe, just maybe... Paulina may be your best option right now... she just needs a little... training, that's all." Desiree said.

Danny paused as he put a hand on his chin.

Desiree smiled as she started to float off. "Think about it. Anyway, I'll go back to the Ghost Zone cooperatively, so no need to follow me."

Danny didn't hear half of what Desiree said as she flew off. Danny blinked as he started to fly off in a different direction, wondering what to do.

* * *

With that, we'll end this off here for now... but don't worry, more is coming along the way!


	6. How Far I'll Go

Sorry this took a while, but here is the next chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in an exclusive part of the park, Paulina was sitting by herself as she held her head. She still couldn't believe it. The ghost boy that she had a crush on happened to be the boy that wasn't in her group, the boy that she had tried to use before... use. The word was now starting to sicken her. And she couldn't figure out why.

She looked down now, reflecting back at everything she had done for Danny FENTON. Sure, in the past, he had a bit of a crush on her, and even went out with her a couple of times. But Paulina never cared for that little boy... or, at least, she thought he was little. Her worldview had started to change all around her now, and it was all because of Desiree, her new friend. Paulina was now starting to feel really bad that all the times she had made fun of Danny Fenton, she was making fun of her ghostly superhero crush. She covered her face in shame, wondering HOW Danny Fenton would ever forgive her.

"I thought I would find you here."

Paulina jumped as she looked up to see the familiar ghostly figure lowering himself down. "Oh... hello, Inviso- or do I call you Danny now?"

Danny sighed as he looked Paulina straight in the eyes. "Since we both know it, maybe just calling me Danny would probably be best."

Paulina breathed through her nose as she twiddled her fingers. Danny casted his eyes to the side as they were wondering what to say first. Danny then opened his mouth. "Er, Paulina, I-"

"Wait a minute, before you say anything, Danny, let me say something." Paulina stopped the ghost boy in his tracks... as she sighed. "I admit it... I may have been a bit of a prissy little witch... maybe most of the time. And I always dreamed big dreams of being in the arms of my ghostly superhero, ever since the day he rescued me, even when he was still wanted. I knew he was instantly good the moment he did it, because, why would a wanted ghost like you save a few of us school students? Some of us knew instantly you're not so bad, unlike a few of the adults around this world. And yes, I am someone who has intentionally hurt you in a big way, but in my defense, and anybody's, I didn't get a chance to know the real you."

Danny looked up to Paulina in surprise as Paulina continued, "Sure, most of us know you as the geeky little boy who hangs out with his geeky friends, but after you revealed your identity to me after I revealed mine to you... I'm beginning to rethink my own stance on the worldviews of the students and the others. Yes, I may have made a wish to become a ghostly superhero like you are, and I don't know why I did it, but I did it anyway. Now I realize that maybe I'm in over my head on this... and Danny, as much as I love PHANTOM, I'm starting to think that maybe, JUST maybe, I would like to know more about FENTON. I understand if you don't want to give me a chance, but just so you know, I want to say... I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you..."

Danny paused as Paulina looked down, sadly. Danny, hearing all this, honestly felt touched by the words. He paused as he figured out the right words to say. "Paulina..."

Paulina looked up to Danny.

"...I won't lie. You have hurt me and my friends a lot in the past. BUT... at the same time, if you're serious about forgiveness, then maybe we can start over from the beginning... try to form a new friendship..." Danny smiled as he held Paulina's left hand. "...and I figured we could start tomorrow... maybe after school, I can help you train your new ghost powers? That is, if you haven't changed your mind about having them being taken away."

Paulina's eyes widened as she looked over to Danny. "You mean it?"

Danny smiled. "Every word."

Paulina gave a smile as she hugged Danny. "You won't regret it, Danny. This I promise you."

Danny looked in surprise, but smiled as he hugged the girl he had a crush on back. As they let go, Danny paused as he said, "Does anybody else know about your ghost powers?"

Paulina shook her head. "I didn't even tell my best friend, Star. Why, did you?"

"Did I?" Danny laughed a bit. "Tucker and Sam were the first people to witness me dying after turning on the Ghost Zone portal from the inside."

Paulina gasped. "No way, you poor baby! You've got to tell me what happened."

Danny sat down as he looked around. "First, does anybody else come by around here?"

"A couple of joggers, but other than that, nobody else comes. It's usually just my thinking spot." Paulina smiled as she patted a seat next to him. Danny smiled as he sat next to her and changed back to his regular form.

"Okay, I guess it all began with my family building this portal to another dimension where ghosts reside. They tried to turn it on, you see, but..." Danny started as Paulina listened intently to the origin story of Danny Phantom. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually becoming invested in what Danny had to say for the first time in her life.

From nearby the bushes, Desiree was watching Danny and Paulina talking with each other and giggling as they looked ready to nuzzle... but were careful not to be too friendly. Desiree gave a giggle. "Almost like me and... him..."

With a quick turn, Desiree started to float back to Paulina's mansion, intending to wait for her there.

* * *

All right, sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully, this will give you guys a good idea on what's going to happen! So, if you guys have any suggestions about Danny and Paulina going out with each other on dates, let me know in the reviews!


	7. Go The Distance

Time for a new chapter!

* * *

Desiree was relaxing in Paulina's room, reading one of her teenage magazines, curiously studying it as she said to herself, "So this is how teenagers properly dress themselves in this day and age? If I lived in this time, I would have been more accepted."

Desiree giggled to herself when she heard the door open. Desiree looked up to see Paulina giggling happily. Desiree poofed the magazine back to her pile as she said, "So, I take it that everything went well with your new friend, the Fenton kid?"

"Yes, it has! You know, I didn't think I was ready at first, but I think I want to give Danny another chance. He may be Inviso-bill, but that doesn't mean I can't know the real him." Paulina smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Paulina." Desiree smiled as she looked at her. "Still in love with him?"

Paulina's eyes dimmed a bit before she put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... I'm not sure yet... but I want to at least get to know him first."

"A noble deed, indeed, my dear." Desiree giggled. "But don't worry, I'm sure in time, you two will make a great couple."

"Desi!" Paulina blushed as she looked at Desiree... before laughing. "You know, you are such a fun ghost. I don't care what the others say about you. You're a nice person to talk to!"

Desiree smiled as she laid down on Paulina's bed. "Thank you, Paulina. You're the first person to ever make me feel like someone special..."

Paulina paused as she looked over at Desiree. "Can I ask one question, though?"

"What is it? You are free to ask me anything." Desiree said, looking up.

"You used to be a human, right?" Paulina asked as Desiree's shoulders started to slump, realizing where this is going.

"Hm mm." Desiree nodded.

Paulina paused. "How did you die?"

Desiree's eyes widened as she looked down. "It's a long story..."

"I have time." Paulina said as Desiree looked up.

Desiree paused as she looked down. "A long time ago, I was born in Ancient Egypt, as a lowly harem girl to a Sultan."

Paulina nodded as she looked at Desiree in the eye. Desiree sighed happily as she said, "The Sultan could have chosen any harem girl that he particularly liked, but of them, he picked me. I was his 'special girl', according to him. We hung out so many times together, we were basically like soulmates. He even promised me everything, the kingdom and the world. He treated me like a woman... someone that was special to him."

"Aww..." Paulina smiled, looking up at Desiree.

She looked down. "However, the Sultan was married... married to a dictator queen that dominated his relationship... and when he found out about me, she tried to have her guards kill me, but the Sultan had more power than her. So, without her knowing, he had to put me to exile, warning me to never step foot in the kingdom. Without a word, I ran off into the desert... but I had grown thirsty and hungry in my treks... and worst of all..." Desiree sighed as she looked down at her stomach. "The queen never realized that I had become pregnant with the Sultan's heir."

Paulina gasped. "But the Sultan did know..."

"He was very aware of it... but when she found out, she had her guards chasing me down, and I had to hide in many places... it wasn't until one day that I hid in a cave and discovered a whole cave of treasure. But I didn't care about it, because inside, the child was kicking, ready to be born. Without thinking, I grabbed the nearest thing and wished for help. That thing happened to be a genie's bottle, and it did grant me help... he used his magic to help me produce a beautiful baby... a little girl... I was so happy for the first time I wanted to hold her... but then... I heard some voices, and I knew from the baby's crying that I had been discovered. I looked to the genie and wished him to take my daughter to a safe place. She disappeared in a poof of magic and that was the last time I saw her... I don't know if she lived a good life or if she grew up in a good home, but all I know was that I never saw her in my lifespan after she was born."

Paulina looked over to her and said, "But how did you die?"

"Well, I asked the genie for one last wish... to make sure that I was in a safe place. The Genie granted my wish... with a catch. He granted me HIS magic powers and killed me. He then took my spirit and stuffed it in that same bottle I grabbed." Desiree held her head. "The Genie then transformed into a famous person last I heard... and called himself Ali Baba..."

"From Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves!" Paulina gasped. "I think I heard of that story!"

Desiree looked down. Paulina looked over at Desiree as she said, "So, you've been stuck in a bottle for years..."

Desiree nodded. "I cursed that stupid genie for cursing me and trapping me there... and I guess when I was trapped in a bottle for years, I began to resent all men and humans... and vowed revenge by granting them their wish, but giving them catches to their wishes. The only people that wouldn't see my wrath would be kids, because... well, they're kids. I may have been a vengeful genie, but I wasn't cruel."

Paulina paused as she looked at Desiree. "But... you granted my wish, and I didn't get a catch to it..."

"Because you were specific in your wish. I don't know why, but for some reason... I felt that you were... different from the others... like a younger me..." Desiree said as she looked at Paulina. "I felt like... I wanted to help you out in your life and... well... I'm stuck granting wishes and I'm a ghost genie... I suppose that..."

Paulina paused as she gave a smile. "You know, Desiree... you don't have to grant every wish you hear... if you ever want a shoulder to cry on... I'll be your friend."

Desiree looked up at the young teenager and gave a warm smile as she hugged Paulina. "That would mean so much to me. Thank you."

Paulina gave a warm smile towards Desiree as she smiled. "Heh, no problem..."

* * *

All the while, Danny was going upstairs to his room as he sat down. He paused as he pulled out an old picture of Paulina with a kiss mark on it. He paused as he looked at it. It had been too long since he had seen that picture. He thought he had gotten over Paulina for a while, but... seeing a brand new her and someone who looked willing to learn... maybe Desiree was right... maybe she wouldn't be so bad a student...

With that in mind, Danny put the picture of Paulina next to his computer. He couldn't tell if it was hormones or what, but he felt ready to give Paulina another chance...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter is going to be Danny and Paulina's first "date"! Read and review!


	8. Stay Awake

Okay, seriously, I know I took a while on this, but it's back and better than ever! Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Things did get pretty quiet that night, and all throughout the next day, as thankfully, thanks to Desiree, Paulina wished for Danny to have at least one off day, but made sure to specify that it would be without ghosts, except for her halfa form, in his way, and made sure Danny stayed at least to his home town and school, and not to another dimension somewhere. Desiree understood and granted her wish, much to the rich girl's relief. And much to Danny's surprise when he came over from school the next day, no ghost came by to bother him, so he felt pretty relieved. If it meant more time to train with Paulina, it felt pretty good.

Although he was worried about what his friends might say if they were wondering where he was going. He knew he felt safe telling it to Tucker, but he wasn't sure if he could trust Tucker to relay the message to Sam. As much as Danny liked Sam, he knew that she would throw a fit whenever Danny went off to do something on his own... Danny paused as he looked up to see Mr. Lancer writing something up at the chalkboard, which caused Danny to pick up his pencil and take notes. As he did so, his eyes wandered towards the girl at another chair in the classroom who was similarly taking notes.

Danny could remember the last time that he and Paulina had been together... though, technically, it wasn't really her... it was her body, but not the actual Paulina... who didn't really know Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton back then. If anything, Paulina had a crush on his alter ego, and probably wouldn't have paid two cents to the person who could transform into the ghost hero.

 _"But things are different now."_ Danny thought to himself as he turned his head towards Mr. Lancer before the teacher caught the boy's head turning around. _"Now that Paulina knows my secret, I don't know whether she'll let go of her crush on me, of if it intensified..."_

Danny continued writing notes, remembering the time and place he was to meet with Paulina as he took a deep breath. _"First and foremost, I have to get away from Tucker and Sam. They can't know what I'm doing right now..."_

* * *

Eventually, the school bell rang, and much to Danny's relief, there was no disturbance, aside from one approach from Dash, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. As Danny walked out with Tucker and Sam, Tucker yawned as he said to himself, "Finally, I thought we'd never leave school."

"You, wanting to leave school? Please, Tucker." Sam rolled her eyes. "Though I am a bit exhausted. I still can't believe Mr. Lancer assigned us a five page essay on 'Don Quixote'. I mean, sheesh, it's a man who goes crazy and fights with windmills! How is that suitable for essay material?"

"Well, I don't know, Sam." Danny said. "There is more to the story than one might think. You have to look into details."

Sam just stared at Danny with an unapproved look as she shook her head and paused, "Say, have you noticed that there haven't been any ghosts attacking today?"

Danny smiled a bit. "Isn't it great? Finally, a day off from ghosts. I never thought I'd hear that coming out of my mouth, but you know, I kind of like it."

"Yeah, you're right, Danny!" Tucker smiled. "What say we hit the Nasty Burger and enjoy that day off?"

Danny paused as he frowned a bit, remembering the date he arranged with Paulina. But before he could lie or say something, Sam beat him to the punch. "Not so fast, you two. Don't you think that no ghosts around the neighborhood sounds pretty suspicious. Sure, they haven't attacked our area, but they could be bothering people in other areas."

Danny sighed in relief as he turned to Sam. "You know, Sam, you may have a point. I think maybe we better do a patrol first."

"Thank you, Danny." Sam smiled as he turned to Tucker. "Now why can't you be more reasonable like him?"

Tucker crossed his arms and huffed. Danny smiled as he turned to Tucker, "Listen, after we do our patrol, how about we hang out at the Nasty Burger afterwards? Sound like a fair trade?"

Tucker smiled. "Fair deal!"

Sam frowned a bit, but shrugged "Eh, if it floats your boat... but only if we have enough time..."

"Great! I'll get started on patrolling right now!" Danny said as he started to run off.

"Wait, Danny! Shouldn't we go over to your house first to get some ghost supplies?" Sam asked.

"I have the thermos with me, I'm good. But you two can go ahead to the house and get whatever you think we need for patrol. If I'm in trouble, I'll give you a call. If you're in trouble, call me! I'll be right there!" Danny said. "I'll be out on patrol! If we don't meet each other around the town, then everything's clear and I'm at the Nasty Burger!"

Tucker and Sam nodded as the three went their separate ways. As soon as Danny made sure he was gone, he said, "Going Ghost!" and started to transform into his ghost form as he started to fly over to his intended destination.

* * *

Pretty soon, at the park, he spotted Paulina sitting near the base of a tree, waiting. Danny smiled as he went down, Paulina noticing him and smiling. "Hi, Paulina. Sorry I'm late. I had to shake off my friends."

"I understand. I had to shake off Star as well. I told her that I had to go shoe shopping alone. She offered to come, but I had to tell her this was something for her birthday, which, fortunately, is coming up. What about you, what did you tell your friends?"

Danny paused, "Well, Sam and Tucker said that they didn't like that there were no ghosts in the area we were on, so they went out on patrol..."

"...and they think you're doing patrol as well?" Paulina asked.

Danny nodded. "Something along the lines of that. Well, anyway, Paulina, are you ready to begin training?"

"Of course!" Paulina smiled as she stood up, giddy with excitement... as her lower body became intangible, her pants falling down as her pink panties were revealed to Danny.

Danny blushed instantly as he covered his eyes, "Okay, the first thing you need to learn... as a halfa, you need to keep emotions under control. Otherwise, parts of your body will go invisible at random, and your pants might fall down."

Paulina blushed a bit as she looked down, and quickly pulled up her pants in embarrassment. "Thankfully, nobody else saw that."

"It's all right. If you may recall, I had that problem as well back when I had a major crush on you." Danny explained.

Paulina gasped. "So that's why your pants kept falling down in every inopportune moment. And here I thought you couldn't invest in a belt."

Danny nodded as he turned to Paulina. "All right, now, I want you to learn to keep your emotions in check... just until you and your halfa form find an agreement."

"My... ghost form, you mean?" The rich Cuban girl asked as she tilted her head.

The young boy nodded as he said, "Now, I want you to sit down and try to relax... what usually relaxes you?"

"Well, whenever I want to relax, my parents and I would go over to a masseuse to get massages. They always felt so nice, you know..." Paulina said.

Danny paused as he said, "I always tried puzzles myself, but if a massage is what helps you relax, then I suppose I can make it work. Let me be your masseuse." Danny said as he turned back to human form.

"You know, the male term for that is masseur." Paulina smiled.

"Learn something new every day, I suppose." Danny smiled as he put the thermos, his backpack and his phone aside, which was still set to vibrate. He then sat down behind Paulina as he put his hands on his shoulders. "Am I doing it correctly?"

Paulina smiled as she felt Danny rubbing her shoulders as she gave a smile, "It's a good start... maybe try going down to my back..."

"All right, if that's what you want. Now, as I'm doing this, try to close your eyes..." Danny said as he started rubbing her back as Paulina groaned, closing her eyes. "Now, relax... relax... and relax... and I'll join you in a minute..."

As Paulina felt herself relaxing, Danny felt a smile as he felt tempted to go down and remove her shirt to keep the massage going, but he was too much of a gentleman to do that. Instead, as he continued massaging, he started to close his eyes and started to go into his world... little realizing that as soon as he relaxed, his phone was starting to buzz, and Danny... ignored the phone as the two, now relaxed, leaned their heads on each other's shoulders, Danny's arms around Paulina's...

* * *

Where did Danny and Paulina go? And what is happening to Tucker and Sam? All this and more on the next chapter! Tune in next time!


	9. That's What Makes The World Go Round

And now, we move on...

* * *

Paulina groaned as she tried to open her eyes, groaning.

"G-ghost b- I mean, Danny? Are you there? Danny?"

Paulina blinked a couple of times as she looked around. Where the park and the surrounding trees once stood was now a black space with only a pink road that seemed to lead nowhere. The rich halfa girl looked around in amazement as she started to look around, but one wrong step off the road, she yelped as she almost fell off. She only felt relief as she felt a hand grabbing her by the waist. She then felt herself being pulled up as Paulina turned to see Danny sighing in relief.

"Thought you could try to wander off the path, did you?" Danny chuckled.

"Danny... where are we?" Paulina asked.

"In the deep recesses of our minds. I had to connect my mind to yours in order to communicate to you. So, right now, our bodies are sitting somewhere in the park relaxing, but you and I, our conscious forms, are here, communicating with each other as we speak." Danny explained.

"Is... is this a ghost half thing?" Paulina asked in curiosity.

"It could be. I spent some training with Frostbite at one time and he suggested this technique to me at one point." Danny explained.

"Who?" Paulina raised an eyebrow.

Danny paused as he slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, you could say that he was a sort of teacher in terms of how I can manage to hone my ice powers."

Paulina nodded a bit in understanding, before asking, "Did he teach you how to control your emotions as well?"

"Sort of. But not the beginning part, not where my clothes would fall off whenever I start to experience a type of emotion, that was just something I had to self-teach myself. At least with me as your teacher, I can help you in learning so that you won't embarrass yourself when the next school day comes. At least you manage to control it well today, but you never know what'll happen." Danny said. "Anyway, the first thing we need to teach you is that every power you need to control is based on how you feel. But you need to learn to harness those powers into one emotion. So, I want you to change into your ghost form here."

Paulina gave a quick nod as she closed her eyes, going ghost from within. Her black jumpsuit with the P like symbol, the white hair, the green eyes, and white heel-like boots appeared as she looked over at herself. "Hmmm... not bad, I suppose. But you know, I don't think black is my color. I really wish that my jumpsuit was a little more pink."

"Well, I'm afraid black's just going to have to be your color." Danny sighed. "Unless there's a power on changing the color of your jumpsuit that I don't know about, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Oh, poo." Paulina pouted... then shrugged. "Oh well..."

As Danny changed into his ghost form, he turned his legs into more of a wispy form as he floated over to Paulina. "Let's start with something simple... floating from one place to another. Try to imagine that your legs aren't there..."

Paulina paused as she started to float, and her legs disappeared slowly, a wisp of smoke replacing it as Danny smiled, "Now you're catching on. Now, let's get a little rhythm going."

Paulina nodded as she followed Danny around, trying to follow his lead as she smiled a little bit. She couldn't believe it. The boy that she had a crush on... who also happened to be the boy that she had previously disliked... was actually helping her out. Maybe Desiree was right in saying that Danny was a good teacher...

After a few minutes, Paulina seemed satisfied as she seemed to move naturally around in her ghost form in her mind. Danny smiled as he watched Paulina smiling, floating around as she giggled. "I really like this, Danny!"

"I figured you would. Now, you know the ghost sense and punching helps too. Now, let's unfocus... wake ourselves up." Danny suggested.

"How do we do that?" Paulina asked.

"Just take a deep breath and try to think... form consciousness with your mind again." Danny said.

"Okay... I'll try." Paulina said as she floated down towards the pink road and closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths as she slowly floated down to the bottom, slowly. Danny followed closely behind.

* * *

Paulina blinked her eyes as she opened them, noticing that she was back to her own world. She looked around and noticed a pair of arms around her waist. She looked over to see Danny holding her as she started to blush a bit. Danny soon fluttered his eyes opened as he sighed. He then realized his arms were still around the rich Cuban girl's as he retracted them back, blushing nervously. "Er, sorry. I kinda forgot what position we were in."

"Oh no, that's all right, Danny. Honestly, it kind of warms me up inside, because I know I'm safe with you." Paulina smiled.

Danny blushed a bit as he smiled towards the girl. "I guess we might as well move on to the next lesson. We'll need some..."

Danny stopped speaking as he noticed his phone's blinking light. His eyes widened as he picked up the phone. "What the-"

He pushed the phone's button as he noticed his phone had ten messages on there. "Uh-oh... Sam and Tucker. I think they're worried about me."

"Gee, I hope this isn't my fault..." Paulina said in worry.

"No, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine..." Danny said as he pushed the button to listen to the messages.

Message One had Sam's voice. "Danny, we got the ghost supplies and we just spotted Ember leaving the Ghost Zone! We're currently tailing her now. She's not doing anything yet, but we'll let you know. Call back and talk to us."

Message Two had Sam's voice again. "Danny, I just saw Ember using her guitar to hypnotize some teenage fans. We're starting to get worried that there's another attack. We're at the music store outside. Hurry and get over there!"

Message Three had Sam's voice talking again. "Er, Danny, it's been at least ten minutes, and you're still not here yet. Pick up your phone! Ember is using her 'fans' to rob a music store! Hurry!"

Message Four had Sam's voice talking again, this time in panic. "Danny, Ember just NOTICED the van! She's coming this way! Why aren't you picking up?!"

Message Five had Sam's panicking voice, "Danny, come on, there's a big explosion of music notes being sent out, surely you've heard the noises by now! DANNY!"

Message Six was Tucker's voice this time, saying, "Hey, dude, listen, I managed to escape the van with Sam's phone, and Sam seems to be holding off Ember pretty well, but I'm not sure how much longer we can hold on. Can you please come over here? I'm not mad or anything, but I think Sam is..."

Message Seven had Tucker's voice, sighing, "Er, yeah, never mind, Danny. We got Ember. There's a little bit of smoke where the van once was, but Sam managed to snag a mirror and reflected Ember's beams back on her, hypnotizing herself. It's actually fun, we told her to wear a frilly dress and walk back home to the Ghost Zone! Hilarious! Anyway, I better hand this back to Sam."

Message Eight had Tucker's voice, chuckling nervously. "Er, sorry, I accidentally hung up the phone. Okay, here's Sam."

Then, Sam's angry voice called out in a rage, "You better have a good excuse for not showing up when we need you the most, or I swear I will castrate you!"

Message Nine then had Sam's voice, looking like she was apologetic. "Er, yeah, that castration threat was a bit harsh. Sorry, I wouldn't go that far. I would, however, put you in the Thermos and electrocute it to make sure your stupid lazy form doesn't see the light of da- AGGH!"

The final message had Tucker's worried voice saying, "Hi, Danny. Er, Sam walked into an open manhole, not paying attention and she's... well, let's just say, stay away from her for a while. She's peeved. I don't think she'll be joining us for the Nasty Burger day today. Look, dude, I'm really concerned about you. Can we meet up at Nasty Burger. If you're not there at five... well, I don't know what I'll do, but... you're my best friend, dude. If something's the matter, just tell me!"

"Oh no..." Danny groaned as he looked at his watch. Quarter to five. "I guess I could still make it if..."

Danny then turned to Paulina as he said, "I'm... I'm sorry, Paulina, but can we continue this same time tomorrow?"

"Of course, Danny. Go to your friend. He seems he really wants to talk." Paulina said.

Danny nodded as he started to go ghost. "Will you be okay going home?"

"Don't worry, Danny. I have a ride." Paulina nodded. "Now, go to your friend."

Danny smiled as he started to fly off into the sky. The rich girl nodded as she pulled out the perfume bottle that Desiree was kept in as she rubbed it. Desiree popped out as she gave a giggle. "So, little Paulina... how was your first day of training?"

Paulina paused... as she smiled. "You know... I much rather enjoy that..."

Desiree giggled as Paulina then said, "Okay, Desiree, I wish you would take me back to the Sanchez home."

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Desiree said as she and Paulina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

And with that, the first day of Danny and Paulina is complete! Next time, Danny and Tucker have a conversation, with Paulina wondering if she could help Desiree stay close at all times without worrying about her ghost form tipping off anyone. Tune in next time!


	10. A Guy Like You

All right, let's get back to this story, and have the story, for once, not focus on Paulina or even Desiree... no, the focus will be on... well... you'll see...

* * *

Over at the entrance to the Nasty Burger, Tucker sighed as he tapped his foot, waiting and waiting. It had been at least an hour since he called Danny, and so far, he had not shown up. He looked at his PDA to check the time. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted something flying in the distance. Taking a closer look, Tucker sighed as he muttered, "About time..."

Danny quickly landed as he changed back into human form (fortunately, nobody was around to see) as he ran over, sighing. "Dude, I am so sorry! I just got the messages! I was busy fighting over another ghost and it had my phone! I-I couldn't reach it."

Tucker paused as he examined the just fine Danny. "You don't look exhausted from fighting."

Danny's eyes widened as he started to pant a bit. "Oh... oh man, what a rush that fight was..."

"Dude, if you're trying to make up a lame excuse, I'm not having it, man." Tucker crossed his arms.

Danny sighed. "All right, you got me, Tuck. I... didn't fight a monster."

"Called it." Tucker sighed. "You're lucky Sam's not here right now to chew you out."

"Where is she, anyway?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"She's at home, washing out the remaining ectoplasm that Ember got in her hair." Tucker sighed as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "By the way, Ember's in there."

"Er, thanks, Tucker. I'll get her sent back to the Ghost Zone later..." Danny said as he took the thermos and put it in his backpack. "So, want to grab something?"

"What? You-you think that after what you did to us, the first thing you ca-" Tucker started to rant, when he felt his stomach growl. He paused as he said to Danny sheepishly. "Er, maybe some fries."

* * *

As soon as Danny and Tucker were in the Nasty Burger, enjoying a meal, Tucker frowned as he said, "So, if you weren't fighting ghosts, where were you then?"

Danny sighed as he looked over at his friend. "There's just been... a few strange things going on that's been a little... complicated. But before I do so, may I ask you a question of my own? Why haven't you been helping me out lately?"

"What are you talking about, dude? I help you. I mean, we just did a little ghost patrol today." Tucker said.

"Besides all that. I mean, when I have night patrols of ghosts, I expect you to be there, but you never are!" Danny frowned.

"Oh... that..." Tucker looked down in embarrassment. "I... have a confession to make, Danny. I'm sorry I haven't been helping you at night, but... the truth is is that... well... I'm... kinda seeing someone."

Danny shook his head in shock. "Wait, what? YOU? You got a date?"

Tucker held his head and groaned. "I wanted to tell you the first chance I had, but Sam was right there and if she heard the news, she would have ranted and raved about my life choices..."

"Hey, man, I'm all for you. Who's the lucky girl?" Danny asked... before pausing. "It's not one of the ghosts, is it? Because, well, if it is, there's nothing wrong with dating one, but... there is the reproduction factor to worry about..."

"No, not a ghost! This girl is a human being..." Tucker said as he looked out the window. "And her name is... Star..."

Danny, shaking his head in disbelief, frowned as he said, "Hold the phone, back up for a minute. Star? Paulina's friend? I thought you hated her due to how she dominated your relationship with her..."

"I did, yes." Tucker said. "Look, why or how it all happened... I was walking alone one day, trying to think up what to do to get a girlfriend... when I heard Star screaming in an alleyway. I ran over and noticed two men holding her down, trying to mug her. I panicked a little bit, not knowing what to do... but all of a sudden, I slipped and my backpack flew out and knocked one person unconscious, and I slammed into the other guy by accident. As soon as I came to, Star looked very appreciative and hugged me, thanking me. Obviously, I phoned the police and got them taken into custody."

"Holy cow..." Danny said in surprise.

"I know, right?" Tucker smiled. "Anyway, after that occurred, I decided to walk her back home as we started talking, first about our lives, then realizing that maybe we weren't so different. Outside her popular group, she's actually a sweet girl. She even offered a chance to go out with me again. I was a little scared at first, but..." Tucker groaned. "I just decided that you were always a man who loved second chances... and... I decided to give her a second chance."

"Holy... no wonder you never answer your PDA during the night..." Danny said in surprise... then paused. "Wait, so you're starting to like her now?"

"Well, she's not as dominating in the relationship as she used to be, but we share a couple of kisses every night we meet alone." Tucker said in embarrassment. "I guess I never mentioned it before and Star never did either because we were worried about what the others might say. But I know you, Danny. You can keep a secret great. Will you promise not to tell anyone about us?"

Danny paused as he looked at Tucker and thought about it... before smiling. "To tell you the truth... the reason I never answered the phone is because... well, I'm sort of seeing someone as well, but on different circumstances than yours. Don't tell Sam or anybody else, but there's another halfa in town."

"Danielle, your clone/cousin?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

Danny shook his head. "Do you remember when you wished you had my powers and Desiree granted your wish?"

Tucker paused as he leaned over. "I'm listening..."

In secret, Danny started to explain everything to Tucker, unaware that inside the thermos peeking out of the backpack, a certain rocker ghost was listening in, looking on in surprise... before a smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

Later that night, as Paulina was getting ready for bed, she looked over at Desiree, who was busy brushing her hair. Paulina sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, what a day it is..."

"Tell me about it." Desiree smiled as she combed her hair. "This is the first time I've seen someone actually happy about my wishes... well, when they're not going wrong for anybody else that is..."

Paulina paused as she looked over at the genie ghost. "Uh... Desiree, tell me something. Do you miss... being alive?"

Desiree paused as she turned to the popular girl. "Sometimes, I do. And sometimes, I miss the sultan that I have fallen in love with. If things had been different, the bimbo that was his wife would be executed, and my sultan and I would live a much happier life..."

"What exactly did this bimbo of the sultan's wife have that you didn't?" Paulina raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, she always wanted to be different than the other women. She always complained about how camel meat was disgusting to eat and that we should all go on a health diet." Desiree frowned as she rolled her eyes.

Paulina paused as she thought about it... before she giggled. "Wow, that almost sounds like Danny's Goth friend..."

"But despite all that, she was very hypocritical." Desiree frowned. "She treats other royal women and lower girls like trash when she is one herself, then she has the gall to cheat on the sultan with his royal guards... it was a wonder that this woman was still my sultan's wife!"

"Gee..." Paulina looked over to Desiree in sympathy. "I'm sorry you had to live under the rule of a tyrant woman."

"Don't be. That's all in the past now." Desiree sighed as she went to the window and looked out. "But if she could see what I was now, she would regret ever kicking me out and... and..."

Desiree looked down. "...and leave me alone... in the world... the only consolence I have to being a mother being taken away by that Ali Baba..."

"Right... you don't even know if she's all right." Paulina said in worry. "Maybe I can wish your daughter back to you."

"You could... but I don't know if she's alive or dead." Desiree said.

Paulina paused as she looked at Desiree. "Desiree... I wish for a hug."

"So you have wished it, so you it shall be." Desiree smiled as Paulina ran over and hugged her, Desiree hugging her back. "Thank you, Paulina."

"You're welcome..."Paulina said as she and Desiree separated as she yawned. Paulina then headed for bed as she said, "Looks like tomorrow is another day... good night, Desiree..."

"Good night, my beautiful Paulina..." Desiree smiled as she was about to head to her bottle.

"...I sure wish I knew what happened to your daughter..." Paulina yawned as Desiree looked back.

"...so you have wished it... so it shal be..." Desiree yawned as she snapped her fingers and went back into the perfume bottle she was in, ready to get some sleep.

As Paulina closed her eyes... she began to dream... a very unusual dream...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter for now! Next time, Paulina goes through a dream sequence following Desiree's time in banishment. Will she find out what happened with Desiree's child? Tune in next time!


	11. Arabian Nights

And now, time for another chapter!

* * *

Darkness...

Deep, deep darkness...

Paulina slowly awoke as she was looking around. "Am I... in the dream world again?"

Before the young Cuban teenager could question any further, a mystical door appeared as Paulina turned. She paused, feeling a little nervous about the situation, wondering what was going on. After taking a deep breath or two, she walked towards the door and hesitantly turned the knob as she opened the door and walked in.

As the young female halfa ghost girl walked through, she looked around and saw a very majestic palace as the Cuban girl stared in awe. She gave a warm smile as she said, "This place looks fit for a princess... I wonder where I am, though..."

It was at this moment, she noticed a group of girls in harem clothes sitting around and combing each other in delight and happiness. Paulina raised an eyebrow as she walked over and waved to them. "Oh, er, hello there, girls! My name is..."

"Did you hear about what the sultan did yesterday?" A blonde haired girl in red clothes asked as she combed a brown haired woman's hair up.

"No, I was in the baths with Monique. What happened?" The brown haired girl in yellow clothing asked as a red haired woman in blue raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"He just declared today a national holiday... Treat Your Camels With Respect Day... or Hump Day, as he put it." The blonde haired woman giggled.

"Woof. I bet his wife was P.O.-ed about the name 'Hump Day' officially sticking." The red haired woman, known as Monique, said.

"It should... I may have helped the Sultan come up with the name myself."

Paulina gasped as she and the other three harem girls turned to see a familiar, long black haired woman wearing pink and gold giving a small smirk to herself.

Monique and the other two harem girls laughed a bit as she said, "How did you do that, Desi?"

"Desi? As in... Desiree?" Paulina asked to herself as she continued watching.

"Oh, it was no trouble really. He talked to me about the name, I personally told him it was too long, and I merely suggested that 'Hump Day' would be better." Desiree gave a smirk.

"Oh, Desi, you're such a charmer!" The blonde haired girl laughed.

"Jewel, please, I just merely gave a suggestion." Desiree gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I bet he only did that for you because he's your favowite!" The brown-haired girl smirked towards the blushing Desiree.

"G-give it a break, Lowee!" Desiree blushed furiously. "Just because he has his eyes set on me doesn't mean I'm his favorite. He has a wife, you know!"

"Yeah, and we all hate her. Always leering down on us harem girls." Lowee rolled her eyes. "Whenever she comes to visit here, she never hesitates to bad-mouth us right in front of our faces."

"And worst of all, the sultan is a bit of a pansy! I don't know why that fat tub of lard doesn't just grow a backbone and just cast out the harlot!" Monique said.

"You know what the sultan's guards say..." Jewel rolled her eyes as the four girls started to recite.

"Whatever the sultan says, it goes."

"Yeah, more like the wife is controlling the kingdom!" Jewel scoffed. "And saying that we don't belong in this palace? Who does she think she is!"

"Like, I mean we're the sultan's harem, we're SUPPOSED to do our job!" Monique said. "It's not like we're in love with him... present company excluded."

Desiree paused as she realized the three girls were staring at Desiree as she frowned and crossed her arms. "He's a sweet guy! But he treats me like the other harem girls!"

"Nuh-uh, Desi! You may not know it, but we've seen you and the sultan getting close together at the top of the palace. He fed you grapes!" Monique argued. "Do you know what other man would feed a lowly harem girl grapes? It's like, high level quality right there!"

Desiree blushed furiously as she turned away as she started to say, "Well, we're dancers, that's the point of a harem, to have girls the sultan can look at."

"Then why, out of all the harem girls, does he always select you for more than a few hours at a time?" Lowee asked. "From the looks of things, he's treating you like the wife he always wanted..."

Desiree's stance lowered as she turned to the three, "Do you really think so?"

"Honey, if you were the sultana instead of that harlot woman that's running this palace, you'd help lead the world into a better place!" Monique said.

"Well... I always do like making people happy." Desiree looked down as Paulina, watching from afar, held her heart close.

 _"So, even before her life turned horrible, she always had an interest in helping people."_ Paulina thought as she remembered what Desiree told her from her djinn times in helping kids.

"Sure, sure, but what if they were actually selfish at heart?" Monique said. "What then?"

Desiree paused as she thought about it. Before she could respond, a crack was heard as the door came crashing down. The four girls turned to see an angry black haired sultana in white clothing looking around furiously.

"The sultana!" The girls (save Desiree) said as all four of them stood still in formation.

The sultana walked in with a couple of royal guards as she said, "Line up, you harlots, it's time for inspection!"

"Yes, your highness." All four girls said as Paulina watched the sultana inspect each girl with an evil eye.

"Harlots, all of you. If I had my way with the laws, harems would be declared illegal in this country!" The sultana growled. "And all of you would be executed and cut up on the spot. But no, my faithful husband believes that you should be able to live in the palace, all because you're his favorites..." The sultana growled. "So let me make this clear again to you harlots! Any one of you make a move towards what is mine and I will not hesitate to have your heads cut off!"

The four girls looked fearful as they nodded. Paulina, on the other hand, watched as she gave a frown as she said to herself, "Those poor girls."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a husband that I have to find! Come come, royal guards!" The sultana said as she and the royal guards walked right out the door (with the last royal guard lifting the door and putting it back in the doorframe.)

Monique growled as soon as she was sure the sultana left. "GRRR... all words, no threat!"

"At least we have a reliable sultan to keep us safe." Lowee smiled.

"But the question is, I'm not sure how much longer we can hold on to that..." Jewel sighed as she turned to the blushing Desiree. "Now, g on, tell us more about the sultan. You like him, don't you?"

Desiree started to blush furiously as Paulina looked intently... before she noticed some green fog filling up the room. "Huh? What is this, what's going on?"

She then heard the familiar sound of a clock blaring beeping sounds as Paulina found herself floating high up...

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she noticed the blaring alarm clock. 6 AM. Paulina groaned as she slowly got up. Time for another day at school.

As she got up, she looked over towards the bottle where Desiree was sleeping peacefully inside as she paused, wondering what that dream was all about. She took a deep breath as she gathered her clothes, hoping to take a shower. Today was just another day...

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Ghost Zone, inside the darkest reaches, Ember was looking around as she was shining a flashlight, as if looking for something in a large pile of junk. She groaned as she rubbed her head. "I wish I could find this thing, so much easier!"

Ember then accidentally tripped on a root as she fell down flat on her face. Ember groaned as she was getting up slowly, rubbing her face. "Ugh... this prophecy better be worth the trouble..."

Without anything further, Ember decided to keep walking, hoping to find what she was looking for in the junk...

* * *

All right, that's it for now! So, if you guys have any suggestions about what'll happen next, let me know in the reviews!


End file.
